


i love you, i love you, i love you

by sterica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterica/pseuds/sterica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Motel California. Unrequited Stiles/Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, i love you, i love you

There aren't words for how you feel about Scott. There isn't a way you can put across how you felt when you saw him like that. Shaking, silent, still. A spark ready to fly, ready to ignite. There's nothing that could ever fill the hole he'd leave if he were ever to — you can't quite bring yourself to complete that sentence.

It's always been easier to tell Scott that he's your brother. Perhaps it's just the best way to get through the feelings that are always threatening to come up, to tumble out in a mist of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._ Those aren't words you can say, are they? They never have been. How could you risk losing Scott because you wanted more?

If you can't have him like that, if you never can, then at least you're brothers. At least you know that Scott loves you, even if he doesn't quite love you in the way you want. All you can do is keep him safe; as well as you can.

You can't quite save him from the Alphas, but maybe, just maybe, you can save him from himself.


End file.
